El juego del destino
by atenea2410
Summary: Una vida normal. Una chica normal... Un simple viernes por la tarde, una vieja tiendecita de antigüedades... y tu vida cambia, inesperadamente, sin previo aviso... Y ya jamás volverán aquellos dias tranquilos y "normales". Una historia donde tú eres la protagonista... Junto al chico que roba tu corazón, Son Gohan.


_Hay quien dice que nuestra vida está escrita en los lazos del destino desde mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento, como si de un libro se tratase, y que cada acontecimiento que nos ocurre está predestinado, minuciosamente planeado para que se lleve a cabo y, que por más que lo intentemos, nos sería imposible luchar contra ello. No somos más que las simples marionetas de un caprichoso cosmos._

_Otros prefieren pensar que nuestro futuro lo labramos nosotros mismos, que lo construimos con nuestras propias manos, día a día, poco a poco, hasta llegar al final. Somos los únicos dueños de nuestro destino._

_Siempre hay personas que creen que somos controlados por un ser superior, que nos guía por el enrevesado curso de la vida hacía el camino correcto, donde cumpliremos la misión por la que fuimos creados. Quizás tengan razón, puede que realmente seamos los siervos de un ser todo poderoso._

_¿Y yo?_

_Yo no sé lo que creo…_

_Pero ahora, cuando está en juego mi vida y el destino de todo lo que amo, no puedo evitar preguntarme porque entre en esa vieja tiendecita de antigüedades. _

_¿Fue el destino o solo una mera coincidencia?_

_Si ese viernes por la tarde no hubiera decidido ir por ese anguloso callejón y, por lo tanto, jamás hubiera conocido a esa misteriosa anticuaria…¿Podría haber prevenido que ocurriera todo esto?_

_¿Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho?_

_Lo que voy a contar ahora, por muy surrealista que pueda sonar, es todo cierto, cada palabra, cada situación, es completamente verdad…Y lo sé, porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos, lo he experimentado en mis propias carnes._

_Esta es la historia donde mi vida dio un giro inesperado y cambio radicalmente, donde ya no volveré a ser una chica normal con los típicos problemas de una adolescente. Me convertiré en la descendiente de una poderosa guerrera, protagonista del resurgir de una vieja leyenda en la que el destino de la tierra está en juego. Me adentraré en un mundo en el que la magia existe, donde todos los mitos y leyendas que me contaban de pequeña cobran vida y se convierten en lo que, posiblemente, sea mi peor pesadilla._

_Conoceré al que yo consideró y consideraré el amor de mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón…Y al que, lamentablemente, debo arrebatarle la vida…_

_Como ya he comentado, todo comenzó un viernes cualquiera por la tarde, concretamente el veinte de Julio a las 18:05 (en teoría), cuando me dirigía a la casa de mi mejor amigo, y cometí el fatídico error de tomar un atajo, adentrándome en un oscuro y desolado callejón…_

_Extracto del diario personal de (Tu nombre),_

_nombrada recientemente con el seudónimo de "Jinsei"._

* * *

_**VIERNES, 20 DE JULIO**_

-¡Tenga más cuidado señorita!

-¡Lo siento! -Te disculpaste ondeando la mano en el aire, pero sin molestarte en detener tú frenética carrera. Tampoco es como si te hubieras chocado con ese hombre a propósito, además, él también podría haberse apartado de tú camino…

Le echaste un rápido vistazo a tu reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las seis en punto de la tarde…¡Y adivina! ¡Has quedado con Trunks justo a las seis!

Resoplaste molesta. Trunks se ponía realmente pesado con el tema de la puntualidad, aún más después de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, cuando le hiciste esperar más de una hora y media en la puerta del centro comercial porque querías comprarte una blusa nueva, que por cierto, no encontraste el modelo que buscabas y os fuisteis con las manos vacías. Volviendo al tema principal, si hoy volvías a llegar tarde es más que probable que tú amigo no te dirigiera la palabra en una buena temporada…O lo que es peor ¡Que te recuerde cada segundo del resto de tú vida aquel Viernes, cuando llegaste estrepitosamente tarde! Y para Trunks cinco minutos de retraso ya es una eternidad.

-¿Eh?... -Disminuiste lentamente el paso, hasta detenerte por completo.- ¿Y está calle? No recuerdo haberla visto nunca.

Observaste detenidamente el callejón que se bifurcaba a tu derecha. Has recorrido ese camino como un millón de veces y jamás te habías fijado en esa estrecha callejuela, interpuesta agobiadoramente entre dos gigantescos edificios.

Frunciste el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que no la conocieras?

La 18:02.

Se hace tarde…Sabes que debes irte…Pero una parte de ti te dice que lo que realmente quieres es entrar en ese callejón, explorar lo que hay en su interior, lo que está oculto al otro lado.

Al final la curiosidad pudo contigo y te adentraste en la espesa penumbra de la calle, donde cualquier rayo de luz era suprimido por los aburridos edificios de hormigón gris que lo escoltaban.

-Igual es un atajo.-Te convenciste en voz alta, más tranquila al saber que tenías una buena excusa por tu ya irremediable tardanza.

"_Pensé que llegaría antes por aquí"_ Le dirás a Trunks con tu carita de soy-una-niña-buena-que no-ha-roto-en-su-vida-un-plato y él no tendrá más remedio que aceptar tu lógica disculpa. Y si en el caso de que realmente se tratara de un atajo, te defenderás con la excusa de que tardaste varios minutos en decidir si debías entrar o no.

Era la tapadera perfecta.

Comenzaste a inquietarte ligeramente al notar que el callejón era mucho más largo de lo que te pareció simple vista. Aumentaste deliberadamente la velocidad hasta que te viste corriendo de nuevo.

Quisiste revisar la hora, pero por culpa de la oscuridad no lograste diferenciar las manecillas del reloj. Rebuscaste en el bolsillo de tu pantalón/falda vaquer (depende de el gusto de cada una) hasta que encontraste tu teléfono móvil. Abriste la tapa para ver el reloj digital que parpadeaba en una de las esquinitas de la resplandeciente pantalla.

Las 18:05.

Miraste al frente. Por más que avanzabas, no conseguías ver el final.

Te preguntaste vagamente como demonios podía ser tan largo, considerando que los dos edificios que lo resguardaba eran más bien cortos de largo.

Te disponías a dar media vuelta, completamente segura de que esa callejuela no tenía salida, cuando vislumbraste una pequeña lucecita que brillaba perezosamente a varios metros de distancia.

Diste un último acelerón, emocionada al comprobar que la luz se intensificaba por cada centímetro que avanzabas…

…Y saliste en una pequeña plaza, de forma circular, pavimentada con losetas de un juguetón color rosa pastel.

Alrededor de la plaza, cercándola como si fuera una corona, se alzaban varios edificios, ninguno de ellos superior a dos plantas. La mayoría lucía un bonito porche en la entrada, de un purísimo color blanco. Los que no, poseían vistosas contraventanas, todas ellas de colores vivos, desde el rojo más intenso hasta el verde fosforito. En la parte superior de los edificios, colgaban impecables carteles, que revelaban el nombre del comercio.

Distinguiste cafeterías, boutiques, panaderías y confiterías de las que emanaban un delicioso aroma a pan recién hecho y a galletas y pasteles acabados de hornear.

Se te hizo la boca agua al imaginarte los deliciosos manjares de los que provenía aquel tentador olor.

Paseaste lentamente por el contorno de la placita, disfrutando de las hermosas vistas que otorgaba. Espesos arbolitos con hojas verde esmeralda albergaban silenciosos en los alrededores, descansando junto a ornamentados bancos de madera teñidos por pintura blanca.

Los tejados de las tiendas, todos de color rojo pasión, resplandecían por los rayos de luz que recaían suavemente sobre las delicadas tejas de arcilla, destacando sobre las pálidas pinturas de las fachadas, que mostraban una amplia gama de todos los colores del arcoíris.

Te fijaste en el escaparate de una boutique. Maniquís de tela portaban refinados y elegantes trajes, todos pasados de moda y pertenecientes a diferentes épocas.

Sobre tú cabeza, el cielo más azul que habías visto en toda tu vida se extendía infinitamente hacía los horizontes. Alguna que otra esponjosa nube manchaba aquel océano flotante pero no había ningún rastro del reluciente sol que bañaba por completo la diminuta plazoleta.

Justo así es como te habías imaginado que debía ser el escenario de un cuento de hadas. Era como si allí el tiempo no pasara, como si se hubiera detenido para siempre.

Te extrañaste al no ver a nadie merodeando por aquel acogedor lugar y decidiste entrar a curiosear en alguna tiendecita.

Nadie… Todo estaba completamente desolado. A pesar de que en las pastelerías bizcochos y bollos estaban a medio terminar, algunos incluso ya en el horno, no encontraste ni un solo dependiente que se hiciera cargo de ellos.

Tampoco se escuchaba a ningún animal, ni siquiera el graznido de los pájaros, y caíste en la cuenta de que, a pesar de que no soplaba el viento, los árboles se mecían al compás de una animada brisa.

El único sonido que rompía aquel inquietante silencio era el de tu agitada respiración, que intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera.

-Esto sí que es raro…

Deambulaste lentamente, mordisqueando el _brownie _de chocolate con almendras relleno de crema de cacao y con un sutil toque a vainilla, que tomaste prestado de la alacena de una de las confiterías. Y no, no lo has robado, tienes toda la intención de venir mañana a primera hora a pagarlo, pero es que tus tripas gruñían ferozmente por el hambre -estar rodeada por un ejército de riquísimos dulces es demasiada tentación para ti- y para variar, no llevabas dinero encima, ni una mísera moneda.

Algo atrajo toda tu atención. Una vieja casucha de madera negruzca y carcomida resaltaba notablemente entre los pulidos e inmaculados tablones de madera, recubiertos por pintura de colores, de los demás edificios.

Un ambiente nostálgico y triste rodeaba el establecimiento, como si se tratara de una espesa niebla invisible.

-"Antigüedades Uranai Baba" -Leíste en voz alta. - Entonces… ¿Se trata de una tienda de antigüedades?... No parece que tenga cosas de mucho valor, la verdad.

Revisaste la hora.

¿Las 18:05?

Frunciste el ceño. Es imposible que no haya pasado tiempo desde la última vez que comprobaste el reloj.

-¿Se me habrá parado?-Diste unos suaves golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre el fino cristal en forma de cúpula que protegía al segundero y al minutero.-Pero si hace nada que le cambie la pila…

Suspiraste mientras sacabas de nuevo tu móvil, pero al ver la hora te molestaste seriamente.

Las 18:05.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Es que aquí no funciona ningún reloj o qué?

Cuando devolvías el celular a tu bolsillo se te resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo. Sin querer, le diste una pequeña patada con la punta del zapato que lo envió derrapando por el suelo.

-Uff… -Resoplaste irritada mientras te acercabas a recogerlo. Al levantar la vista, te percataste de que te encontrabas justo enfrente de la puerta del anticuario.

Te mordiste el labio.

-Supongo que por echar un vistazo rápido no pasara nada… Total, ya llego tarde, así que por cinco minutos más o cinco minutos menos…

Cuando te disponías a empujar la pesada puerta de madera, decidiste que sería mejor fisgonear un poco a través de la ventana, a ver si vislumbrabas algo que llamará tu atención.

Limpiaste con la palma de la mano la gruesa capa de polvo gris negruzco que se adhería a la cristalera, y, aunque no te hacía mucha gracia ensuciarte la mano, frotaste en forma circular hasta que no quedó ni una mota de polvo en la pequeña escotilla que habías creado. Un cristal translucido y arañado se escondía bajo el manto de desperdicios.

Te llevaste a la boca el último trozo de _brownie _que sujetabas en la mano izquierda y después frotaste vigorosamente las manos entre si para deshacerte de la suciedad.

Te inclinaste hacia la ventana, apoyando las manos sobre el desgastado marco de madera que la sujetaba.

El interior de la tienda estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir nada.

Con una mueca de decepción te resignaste a utilizar la puerta.

Agarraste el pomo, hecho completamente de mármol negro, y tiraste con todas tus fuerzas hacia el exterior, pero la puerta no se movió ni un ápice.

Lo intentaste un par de veces hasta que, ya frustrada, apoyaste tu hombro derecho en la puerta y, sujetando el picaporte con ambas manos, empujaste tenazmente.

Estuviste así durante algo más de un minuto, hasta que comprendiste que sería imposible abrir la puerta de ese modo.

Cómo último recurso, y reacia a abandonar la idea de entrar en la tienda, retrocediste unos pasos con una mirada de determinación en tu rostro.

Cogiste carrerilla y te abalanzaste sobre la puerta con la firme idea de derribarla…

…Pero solo conseguiste estrellarte dolorosamente con la gruesa madera. Eso sí, provocaste un ligero temblor en la puerta, que rápidamente desapareció.

Te incorporaste del suelo refunfuñando de dolor mientras te frotabas la rabadilla.

Lanzaste una mirada de puro odio a la puerta y, antes de dar media vuelta, pateaste la ennegrecida madera y le enseñaste la lengua en señal de burla.

Lo fuerte es que en realidad no tienes ninguna gana de entrar en el establecimiento.

Cuando ya ibas por algo más de la mitad de la plaza (por lo visto, el interminable callejón es la única vía de acceso a la plazoleta) escuchaste un agudo chirrido, como si una puerta se hubiera abierto a tu espalda.

Volteaste lentamente, confirmando tus sospechas.

La odiosa puerta de la tiendecita de antigüedades se había abierto…Aparentemente sola.

A pesar de que toda esta situación comenzaba a darte mal rollo y sabiendo que lo más sensato sería salir corriendo de ese maldito lugar, algo te empujo hacia delante, hacía el maltrecho establecimiento. ¿Curiosidad? Ni idea, tú solo sabes…sientes que debes acercarte.

Asomaste la cabeza por el estrecho hueco que se habría entre la puerta y el marco y, algo indecisa, te adentraste en la impenetrable oscuridad.

-¿Hola?...¿Hay alguien?

Diste un pequeño saltito sobresaltado al oír el sonido secó de la puerta al cerrarse con un portazo, pero no te molestaste en intentar abrirla. En el peor de los casos, siempre podrías escapar por la ventana.

Palpaste con cuidado lo que creías que era la pared, en busca del interruptor de la luz -¿Habría corriente eléctrica?- pero no lograste encontrarlo.

Al mirar al frente, viste tu sombra ante ti, reflejada en una pared tenuemente iluminada con una mugrienta luz amarilla.

Sentiste como la boca se te secaba al girarte.

La luz provenía de un candelabro de metal, a partir del cual se ramificaban enrevesados brazos forjados con espirales y extravagantes figuras. Sobre cada uno de los cinco brazos de hierro, descansaba una sola vela, encendidas con un fuego amarillo.

Después se ilumino otra vela en algún lugar de la tienda, y luego una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta…Hasta que el pequeño establecimiento estaba completamente alumbrado por fuegos anaranjados, rojizos y distintos tonos de amarillo.

Juguetonas sombras bailaron por toda la estancia, dejando el lejano eco de los objetos y pertenencias que imitaban.

Contemplaste asombrada la extraordinaria escena, sin atreverte a pestañear a pesar de que la repentina luz dañaba tu vista, por miedo a perderte lo que podría pasar a continuación…O quizás por terror a lo que pudiera pasar.

Vacilante, diste un paso al frente, admirando los extraordinarios objetos dispuestos sin orden alguno -¿Estarían colocados a sí a propósito?- que se abarrotaban en cualquier huequecito del cuarto.

Muebles antiguos que acumulaban polvo, lámparas de extraños diseños, delicados y horroroso jarrones, percheros de pie, relojes, infinidad de relojes, colgados en las paredes y el techo, hasta apoyados en el suelo. Cada uno de ellos pertenecía a distintos modelos; relojes de cucú, de salón (laboriosamente labrados), de arena, de sol, de bolsillo, analógicos, de agua (recuerdas haber leído en algún lugar que se denominan depsidra)…hasta un gigantesco reloj de vapor con aspecto de siglo XIX.

Aunque tenían algo en común. Además de tener el cristal empañado, las manecillas oxidadas y de estar descoloridos por el paso del tiempo, todos marcaban la misma hora; las seis y cinco de la tarde.

A excepción de uno. Un reloj de péndulo, apoyado en la pared de enfrente, justo al fondo de la sala. Por algún motivo, estaba alejado del resto de los objetos, como si debieran mostrarle respeto.

Mostraba un diseño sencillo, pero a la vez soberbio, construido con una elegante madera color caoba, aun brillante a pesar del tiempo. A diferencia del resto, estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin un solo arañazo y completamente limpio.

El descomunal péndulo, de un dorado apagado, protegido tras una puertecita formada por un cristal transparente, se balanceaba de derecha a izquierda, una y otra vez, produciendo un sonido silbante al cortar el aire.

Las manecillas se movían lentamente, en completo silencio, justo en el sentido contrario de la agujas del reloj…

Negaste con la cabeza. El único reloj que funciona y va marcha atrás. ¿Qué utilidad tiene un reloj que no puede marcar la hora correctamente?

Vale, como te imaginabas, no hay absolutamente nada interesante…Libros más gruesos que la biblia, polvo, radios prehistóricas, gramófonos estropeados, más polvo, esa cosa que no sabes lo que es (pero desde luego es de pésimo gusto), telas roídas, telarañas, más y más polvo…Una bola de cristal naranja…

Espera.

Fijaste toda tu atención en le esfera de cristal, no más grande que la palma de tu mano, que se encontraba en lo alto de una estantería.

Te acercaste trabajosamente, esquivando los numerosos obstáculos que dificultaban tu camino.

En la primera balda de la estantería empezando por arriba, junto a bolas de cristal con decorados navideños en su interior, de esas que si las agitas simula que está nevando, la esfera anaranjada descansaba sobre un trozo de terciopelo azulado.

Sentiste curiosidad por ella.

"_¿Por qué?"_ te preguntaste vagamente, _"si no tiene nada especial"…_Pero tu intuición te decía lo contrario. Claro, que tu intuición también te había conducido hasta esta deprimente tienda en la que estás encerrada.

Alargaste la mano, hipnotizada por algún extraño hechizo de atracción que provocaba en ti. Al acercarla a la esfera, el cristal, hasta ese momento opaco y sin brillo, se ilumino como si fuera un sol en miniatura. Advertiste las cuatro estrellas rojas que adornaban lo que debía de ser la parte delantera de la bola.

Llena de curiosidad y asombro, retiraste la mano. Al hacerlo, la luz que emanaba de la esfera se apagó de golpe.

Observaste tu mano, luego, la acercaste de nuevo a la esfera para después alejarla. Repetiste este proceso varias veces, comprobando que se iluminaba cuando te acercabas a ella.

-Que curioso… -Susurraste con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Te gusta la esfera, joven? -Sonó una voz ronca y profunda a tu espalda.

Emitiste un grito ahogado y te giraste bruscamente, tirando la bola de cristal de un manotazo al suelo por el rápido movimiento.

Una anciana de baja estatura apareció de la penumbra, arrastrando los pies.

Clavó su penetrante mirada en ti.

-Dime, ¿Te gusta?-Repitió, apartando su mirada hacia la esfera que rodaba por el suelo.

-¿Eh?...Ah, yo lo siento, no era mi intención tirarla… - Te agachaste algo nerviosa por la intimidante mirada de la diminuta anciana y la recogiste con sumo cuidado. Cuando tu mano rodeó la esfera, una explosión de luz anaranjada resplandeció desde el interior del ahora reluciente cristal.

La viejecita alzó una ceja, intrigada.

-¿Cómo consigue que se ilumine? ¿Tiene algún sensor de movimiento? ¿Es el mismo método que utilizó para que se encendieran las velas? -Preguntaste atropelladamente, intentando romper el más que tenso silencio que se había formado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre?

-Ah, sí claro…Mi nombre es (TU NOMBRE (a partir de ahora TN para abreviar)). -No te hace mucha gracia revelarle tu nombre a una desconocida, pero teniendo en cuenta que te has colocado en su tienda por la cara (supusiste que ella era la propietaria) es lo mínimo que podías hacer.

-(TN)… -Esbozó una extraña sonrisa.- No es un nombre muy común…

-Me lo dicen a menudo…¿Es usted la propietaria de la tienda? -Preguntaste inocentemente, aunque ya conocías la respuesta.

Asintió lentamente.

-Puedes llamarme Baba…O si lo prefieres, jovencita.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la tienda. La anciana no se molesto en ocultar su descaro al no apartarte la vista de encima, pero tú actuaste como si no te percataras de ello jugueteando con un espejo de mano. Tu reflejo, difuminado por la suciedad que empañaba el cristal ovalado, te devolvió la mirada.

-Tiene cosas muy interesantes…-Comentaste -mentiste- "casualmente", admirando una colección que pertenecía a la misma familia del espejito que sostenías. La anciana no musito palabra alguna.

Disimuladamente, observaste a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo; Era pequeña, muy pequeña, y no precisamente menuda. Su cara, redonda y arrugada, apenas era visible por el gigantesco gorro (que, como mínimo, era de su mismo tamaño o incluso más) acabado en pico, como los que suelen llevar las brujas, con la única diferencia de que lucía una cinta roja que rodeaba el cono, cerca del soporte del capirote. Era la única prenda de color que portaba. El resto de su ropa era bastante simple; una túnica completamente negra a juego con el color del gorro, que le quedaba varias tallas de más, ya que rozaba por el suelo, ocultando sus pies. Sus ojos, enormes y con mirada de águila, te escudriñaban con unas diminutas pupilas azabache.

-¿Conoces la historia de las esferas del_ seishi (1)_? -Preguntó de repente, devolviéndote de golpe a la realidad.

-_Seishi… -_Negaste con la cabeza. El relato no lo conocías, pero sí que sabías de buena tinta lo que significaba esa palabra.

-No me extraña, es una vieja leyenda ya olvidada…Tienes suerte, vas a escuchar la historia de la propia boca de la fantástica Baba, pocas personas tienen esa suerte. Ahora, escucha con atención.

Baba carraspeó, preparándose para su discurso. Su cabello, corto y rosado, bailo sobre sus hombros cuando tomo asiento en una butaca cercana.

-En una época muy lejana…

Genial, justo lo que te faltaba, te iba a contar un cuento…¡Como si fueras una cría de cinco años!...En fin, lo mejor será que seas educada y escuches en silencio, aparentando que te interesa. Cuanto antes empiece, antes terminará…

-Cuando la tierra era joven y los seres humanos no eran los únicos que habitaban este planeta, y mucho menos sus dueños, se produjo una confrontación…Una batalla terrible. Dos poderosos guerreros batieron su fuerza en un único encuentro. Quizás te suene el día del juicio final.

Afirmaste con un movimiento de cabeza.

-El juicio final…Cuando toda la humanidad será juzgada según sus obras, también denominado como el fin del mundo. -Citaste de memoria mientras devolvías el espejo a su estantería correspondiente.

-El bien y el mal, representados por una esbelta joven y un apuesto mozo, se enzarzaron en una devastadora guerra con el fin de decidir el destino de la tierra. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas estaban igualadas, ninguno lograba superponerse al otro…Y la joven, la figura del bien, aterrorizada por la inminente destrucción de la tierra si continuaban con su encarnizada lucha, decidió sacrificar su vida para protegerla. Encerró su alma junto a la del joven en siete esferas de cristal, surgidas de la unión de sus lágrimas.

-¿Lágrimas?

-Sí. Porque los guerreros, además de ser enemigos por el simple hecho de coexistir, eran amantes.

-Lloraban porque sabían que su destino era asesinar a la persona que aman… -Susurraste, sintiendo lástima por el terrible destino de esos desdichados enamorados.

Una vez más, la anciana asintió en silencio, satisfecha por haber conseguido tu atención.

-La mujer sello las esferas con su propia aura, convirtiéndolas en una prisión indestructible, condenando a su amado y a ella misma a sufrir en silencio, encerrados por toda la eternidad en una cárcel de cristal. Después, las esferas se repartieron por todo el mundo, para evitar que nadie consiguiera encontrarlas.

-De ahí viene el nombre ¿Verdad?..."Las esferas de _seishi_" -Adivinaste, rotando la bola anaranjada en tu mano.

-Vaya, eres muy perspicaz. Es cierto que corre el rumor de que las esferas contienen la esencia de las sietes virtudes y los sietes pecados capitales, los aliados naturales del bien y el mal. Supongo que es una teoría para explicar el porqué se crearon siete esferas.

-Yo creo…Creo que en realidad los amantes ahora son felices.

La anciana pareció desconcertada por tu revelación, a si que te apresuraste en explicarlo.

-Bueno, ahora podrán estar juntos para siempre…Si fuera yo preferiría mil veces estar encerrada con mi amado, aunque solo se tratase de una pequeña parte de él, que ser obligada a arrebatarle la vida. Aunque esa es solo mi opinión…

-Es una bonita forma de verlo…Sabes, también son conocidas como las esferas del dragón.

-¿Dragón?...¿Por qué?

-La leyenda dice que, cuando las siete esferas vuelvan a reunirse, las almas que contienen serán liberadas para dar vida a un dragón que luchará en un solo bando, y la tierra volverá a ser juzgada. La cuestión es ¿Peleara por la humanidad o contra la humanidad? Todo depende de quién lo convoque.

-Suena como si fueran un arma peligrosa…

-Lo son. ¿Cuántos años tienes? -Preguntó, cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación.

Pestañeaste, sorprendida por la desprevenida pregunta.

-Dieciocho.

-¿Seguro? -Dijo en tono inquisidor, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno…Diecisiete y medio. -Confesaste con la cara roja de vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que te hubiese pillado a la primera? Está comprobando que se te están oxidando tus dotes de actriz…

-Diecisiete y medio… -Repitió en tono nostálgico.- Ya no me acuerdo de cuando tenía tú edad…

-Oh, no exagere, seguro que eso fue como mucho unos diez años atrás. -Añadiste en tono de broma, intentando animar la repentina melancolía que se había adueñado de la voz de la anciana.

-Oh, créeme, fue hace mucho, mucho más que eso…Quizás demasiado tiempo…- Alzó su diminuta mano, mostrando su piel bronceada.- ¿Te interesa la esfera?

-La verdad es que sí…¡Pero no tengo dinero para pagarla!-Te excusaste rápidamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que insinuaba.

-No te preocupes, hoy estoy de buen humor, así que te la dejo gratis.

-Pero…

-Considéralo un regalo. Ahora vete, antes que cambie de opinión, te aseguro que no soy precisamente la persona más generosa del mundo.

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo…

-Tonterías. En mi época, era una ofensa rechazar un obsequio. -Chasqueó los dedos, al tiempo que la puerta se abría como por arte de magia.- Se está haciendo tarde, debo cerrar la tienda. Tengo que dormir mucho si quiero mantener mi piel tan tersa y suave.

-Bueno, si está completamente segura…Gracias por el regalo. -Te dirigiste a la salida algo confusa, marea da por lo rápido que había sucedido todo.- ¿Seguro que no quiere nada a cambio? Puedo darle mi reloj- Sugeriste, recordando los numerosos relojes que abarrotaban la sala.-Pero creo que se ha estropeado…

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero nada -Espetó en tono molesto, cuando tu cruzabas el umbral de la puerta. Guardo silencio durante unos segundos y, finalmente, añadió en voz baja.- (TN)…Sé fuerte, necesitaras serlo para encarar todo lo que te espera…

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejándote con la pregunta en la boca.

Miraste en silencio la pequeña esfera que sostenías entre tus manos. En el interior de la tienda, resonó el lejano eco de las campanadas de un reloj de péndulo.

Contemplaste el cielo, teñido de un color anaranjado, acompañado por nubes rosas y violetas. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado dentro de la tienda?

Tú reloj sigue marcando las seis y cinco, pero ya ha comenzado a atardecer…El tiempo ha pasado volando.

-Este ha sido el día más raro de mi vida…

En silencio, sumida en tus pensamientos más profundos, emprendiste tu largo camino a casa.

_**SÁBADO, 21 DE JULIO**_

-(TN), (TN)…¡(TN)! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?...perdón, ¿Qué decías?

-Uff, eres increíble -Resopló Trunks, dejándose caer sobre el duro respaldo del banco del parque.- Pregunto que porque me diste plantón ayer.

-Ah, veras, me pasó una cosa muy extraña, resulta que… -Te mordiste el labio, considerando si realmente era una buena idea contárselo.

-¿Qué…?

-No, nada, me surgió un compromiso…

-¿Y no se te ocurrió avisarme?

-Sí claro…Pero no pude avisarte porque no tenía saldo en el móvil, y no es mi culpa que tú casa este tan lejos para poder ir personalmente a decírtelo. -Improvisaste. No tienes muy claro si es algo de lo que debes estar orgullosa o no, pero lo cierto es que se te da bastante bien mentir. Al menos eso pensabas hasta que ayer, esa misteriosa anciana, cazó tu piadosa mentira al vuelo.

Se inclinó hacia ti, intentando descifrar tu mirada para comprobar si mentías o no.

-Está bien, te perdono…Esta vez. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Sí, señor.- Te llevaste la mano derecha a la frente, imitando el saludo del ejercito.- Siempre a sus ordenes señor.

Trunks rió suavemente.

-En ese caso tengo una misión que encomendarte.

Lo miraste curiosa.

-Te ordeno que me acompañes al cine.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora. -Sonrió con la sonrisa más zalamera que fue capaz de esbozar.

-No.

-Porfaaa, que no quiero ir solo, además, de este modo pagaras tu deuda por dejarme tirado.

-Oh, en ese caso…No.

-Vale, no quería llegar a esto, pero no me has dejado otra opción. -Amenazó en tono oscuro.

Desato la goma que sujetaba su cabello violeta en una cola baja para que cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros. Ladeó la cabeza, clavando sus preciosas pupilas azul cielo en tus ojos. Puso cara de cordero degollado y sonrió con una sonrisa tan dulce que sería capaz de derretir un iceberg.

Pero tú no eres un iceberg.

-Te he dicho que no. -Cortaste tajantemente.

Trunks suspiró tristemente y volvió a atarse el cabello.

-En serió, ahora no puedo, tengo que hacer un recado…¿Y si vamos mañana?

-Vale. -Contestó rápidamente, con una nueva ilusión reflejada en su rostro.

-Es un compromiso. -Le tendiste la mano.

-Es un compromiso. -Acordó, estrechando tu mano entre la suya.- Y luego podríamos ir a tomar algo…O dar un paseo.

-Claro, como quieras. -Contestaste distraidamente mientras comprobabas la hora.

-¿Reloj nuevo?

-Sí, es que el otro se ha estropeado. -Te levantaste de un salto del banco, luego recogiste la mochila color lavanda que descansaba en el suelo.- Me voy ya, hablamos luego.

-Llámame…O mejor, ya te llamare yo.

-Sí, creo que será mejor. -Respondiste con una sonrisa.

Cuando te giraste para marcharte, tu mejor amigo apretó el puño en señal de victoria.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué recados tienes que hacer? -Preguntó a voces, ya que tú habías comenzado a correr.

-Tengo ir a la pastelería que está cerca de tu casa…Digamos que tengo una pequeña cuenta pendiente. -Te despediste con la mano y saliste volando del parque.

-Pero… -Susurró Trunks, una vez que tú te habías marchado.- Si no hay ninguna pastelería cerca de mi casa…

* * *

-¿Qué demonios?... -Te quedaste petrificada, contemplando con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas como el callejón, por el que ayer pasaste sin duda alguna, había desaparecido. Era como si los dos edificios que lo custodiaban se hubieran extendido de golpe, ocupando el espacio donde debería estar la callejuela.

Te frotaste los ojos con fuerza, convencida de que tu vista te estaba jugando una mala pasada.

No hay ni rastro del callejón.

Inconscientemente apretaste el asa de la mochila que colgaba sobre tu hombro, donde tenías guardada la esfera que te regalo la anciana anticuaria.

-Disculpe -Llamaste a un empresario que sostenía un maletín marrón bajo el brazo. Se detuvo frente a la entrada del edificio ubicado a tu izquierda y fijo su mirada en ti.- ¿Qué ha pasado con la calle que había aquí? ¿La han tapiado?

El empresario frunció el ceño y te miro como si estuvieras loca. Al ver que no estabas bromeando te hablo con voz lenta y suave, como cuando le explicas algo a un niño pequeño.

-Debe de estar confundida. Aquí nunca ha habido otra calle.

* * *

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Cerraste la puerta de tu casa tras de ti y avanzaste por el oscuro recibidor. Al llegar a la cocina, encendiste el interruptor de la luz.

Tras unos segundos, la cocina se iluminó con una luz blanquecina, procedente de las bombillas de bajo consumo. Viste la nota pegada en la puerta del frigorífico, sujeta al metal mediante un imán.

_Cariño, tu padre y yo hemos ido a almorzar con unos viejos amigos que están de visita en la ciudad. Seguramente llegaremos antes de la cena. Recuerda, no abras la puerta a desconocidos y no hables con nadie que tenga una pinta sospechosa. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tu hermano se quedara en casa de un amigo todo el día. Estás sola, pórtate bien._

_P.D: Tienes algo de comida en el frigorífico, no te olvides calentarla antes de comerla que te conozco._

_Un beso, mamá._

Abriste la puerta del refrigerador y enseguida encontraste un tupperware de plástico. Lo tomaste, cerraste la puerta del electrodoméstico con el pie y quitaste la tapa.

Inspiraste el aroma de la comida.

Curry.

Arrugaste ligeramente la nariz. No era precisamente lo que más te apetecía en este momento pero tendrás que conformarte.

Metiste el recipiente de plástico en el microondas y lo pusiste a calentar un par de minutos.

Subiste la escalera que accedía al piso superior a grandes zancadas y entraste en tu habitación.

Lanzaste la mochila sobre tu cama sin mucho cuidado y te giraste para irte, cuando caíste en la cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Registraste detenidamente tu cuarto.

La ventana…Estaba abierta de par en par.

-Qué raro…Estaba completamente segura de haberla cerrado…

Te inclinaste sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y comprobaste los alrededores. Era imposible que hubiera alguien allí, considerando que estabas en un segundo piso y no había nada que pudiera ser utilizado para escalar.

Cerraste la ventana al notar que te gruñía el estómago y te encogiste de hombros con desdén. Desde lo que te ocurrió ayer, debes admitir que has estado un poco paranoica.

Dibujaste una sonrisa divertida al imaginarte a la propietaria de la tienda de antigüedades colándose en tu habitación como si fuera un ninja.

Te giraste aún con la sonrisa en el rostro cuando…

…Cuando una mano enguantada en un guante de cuero negro te tapó la boca para evitar que gritaras.

Antes de que pudieras reaccionar, la figura envuelta en una capa negra te tomó de la garganta y te aprisiono contra la pared que tenías detrás de ti.

Asustada, observaste como el intruso acercaba tu cuerpo a ti y clavaba su fría mirada celeste en tus ojos. Vuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Dónde está?

Su voz sonó rasgada, como si estuviera resfriado. Una amplia bufanda ocultaba la parte inferior del rostro de tu atacante, y la capucha de la capa recaía cerca de sus ojos, por lo que solo te era posible ver sus pupilas.

Lo que fue suficiente para que entendieras que ese tipo ya había matado antes.

-¿No me oyes? ¡¿Dónde está?! -Exigió mientras intensificaba su agarre.

Disimuladamente enviaste una fugaz mirada a la mochila que descansaba sobre tu cama. Creías saber a qué se refería.

-¿E-el qué?

Te sorprendió que estuvieras tan tranquila. A parte del tartamudeo por la falta de aire, tu voz sonó serena, como la de un adulto. No tenías ni idea de que pudieras manejar tan bien tus nervios.

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Sabes muy bien a que me refiero!

En su ataque de ira, el encapuchado no prestó a tención en que tú, sigilosamente, habías encogido ambas piernas a la altura de su pecho, y lo pateaste con todas tus fuerzas, dejándolo sin respiración.

Te liberaste de su agarre de un empujón, cayendo al suelo. Te levantaste rápidamente e intentaste dirigirte a la puerta. Pase lo que pase, no debes permitir que robe la esfera tienes…Tienes que distraerle.

En ese entonces el encapuchado ya se había recuperado y, con una agilidad y rapidez sorprendente, te cortó el paso antes de que consiguieras alcanzar la salida.

Retrocediste varios pasos, con la mala suerte de que tropezaste con el cable del ordenador y caíste de espalda. Maldijiste mentalmente no haberlo desenchufado esta mañana.

-Última oportunidad. ¿Dónde está? -Gruño, cada vez más desesperado.

-Ya te lo he dicho. NO-LO-SÉ.

-Como quieras. Ya lo encontraré por mi propia cuenta. -Desenvainó un puñal de acero que llevaba en una funda atada a la cintura, escondida bajo la gruesa capa de algodón.- Tengo ordenes de llevarte viva, pero no necesariamente intacta.

Alzó el cuchillo y se acercó lentamente a ti.

Te arrastraste hacía atrás, intentando escapar de él…pero te topaste con la pared donde antes te había estrangulado.

El asesino dejó escapar una horrorosa carcajada de satisfacción.

Cuando estuvo ante ti, como último recurso, le diste una patada en la espinilla con maldad.

Él gruño de dolor y se retorció ligeramente. Furioso, te agarró por el hombro con una fuerza sobrehumana y alzo el puñal sobre su cabeza.

-Adiós.

Cerraste los ojos y esperaste un dolor punzante en el pecho…Pero en lugar de eso oíste el tintineo musical que se produce al chocar dos metales entre si.

Abriste un ojo lentamente y la escena que te encontraste te obligo abrir el otro de golpe.

Otro joven, ataviado con una capucha blanca, estoqueaba sin piedad al pequeño tipo, que se defendía de la mejor manera posible con su corto puñal.

-¡No interfieras! -El asesino aventó el cuchillo en tu dirección, que acabó clavado en la pared, cerca de tu cabeza, ya que tu salvador había desviado su trayectoria lanzándole una pesada goma de borrar que sin pensárselo dos veces había tomado de tu escritorio.

El tipejo arremetió cuerpo a cuerpo contra el esbelto encapuchado y, tomándole por sorpresa, bajó la gruesa capucha que le ocultaba el rostro.

Te quedaste atónita al descubrir la identidad del joven.

-Trunks… -Musitaste al fin con voz ronca.

Trunks apretó los dientes y empujó al pequeño encapuchado lejos de él, que tropezó hasta salir por la puerta abierta. Tu amigo la cerró de un portazo y echó el seguro. Tomó la mochila de la cama con una mano y con la otra te ayudó a levantarte.

Cuando la puerta se estremecía por las desesperadas estampidas del encapuchado, rodeó tu cintura con su brazo y te apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Contigo en brazos, saltó por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal a su paso.

* * *

La puerta se derrumbó estrepitosamente sobre el delicado suelo de parqué y el misterioso encapuchado pasó sobre ella con desprecio. Se asomó por la ventana. No había nadie en los alrededores.

Estampó su puño contra la pared con rabia, dejando un boquete agrietado del mismo tamaño que su mano. Sacó un teléfono móvil de algún bolsillo interno de la capa. Llamó a un número que tenía guardado en marcación rápida.

Antes de que finalizara el primer toque ya habían contestado.

-Los he perdido. Han huido con ella…Sí, la chica y ese entrometido…Lo sé…

Una interferencia interrumpió la línea y cuando el interlocutor volvió a hablar, su voz sonó lejana, como en un susurro.

-No le defraudare. -Juró el encapuchado, finalizando la llamada. Con el móvil fuertemente apretado en su mano salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

(1) Seishi: Vida y muerte.


End file.
